Recently, so-called office automation has become advanced in buildings, offices, and the like. Therefore, many computer terminals are used in there, and they can transmit/receive data to/from each other via a communication network.
Further, computer terminals also have been spread in houses to use the Internet, besides so-called conventional house appliances such as refrigerators and audio visual devices had already been spread.
In such situations, for example, the following problems have arisen.
Electric power consumption in each office or each house increases, due to the increase of electric devices which consume electric power, and that makes it happen that the permissible current value is exceeded or that the breaker of the panel board operates.
Even if the breaker do not operate, the electric power becomes temporary unstable; an instantaneous power failure occurs locally; and, as a result, these states may make data in the computer terminals disappear. Particularly, in case such an instantaneous power failure or the like occurs to a communication relay device, such as a hub, a router, or a communication network server of the communication network, there arises communication problem.
In case such communication abnormality is occurred, originally caused by the power supply abnormality, generally, the hardware, the software and the like, which constitute the communication network, are analyzed first, and then, after thoroughly analyzing these factors, the original cause is understood to be the power supply abnormality. Especially in case of the instantaneous power failure or the like, since the abnormal state of the power supply disappears immediately, it is very rare case to find out the original cause is the power supply abnormality. Thus in most cases, it is found out that the original cause of the communication problem is the power supply abnormality, after the communication problem has occurred repeatedly; and it takes long time and large man-hours to find out the origin cause and to solve the problem.
Incidentally, it is very important to understand the state of the power system, from the main panel board to each of the electric devices, for constructing a power system as to operate the communication network normally, even in the power system abnormality and in the power supply abnormality.
However, in many cases of rental offices and houses, it is very difficult to understand the electric power distribution flow, from the main panel board to the wall sockets.
In addition, since there are usually electric devices in use more than the sockets, it is ordinary to connect a tap to the wall socket, and to connect each of the electric devices to the tap. And whenever the shortage of the sockets occurs; each person in charge of the each section connects taps with each other, and connects the electric devices to the taps.
Therefore, in most cases in the offices and houses, it is almost impossible to draw a wiring diagram of the power system, from the main panel board to each of the electric devices, even if it is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a electrical system wiring diagram generating system, capable of easily generating a wiring diagram of a power system even if the connections of electric devices to the power supply are changed in the power system, and a power supply device and a program used for the electrical system wiring diagram generating system.